1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp which adopts an innovative configuration enabling end-side hot air extraction for better heat radiating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Compared with traditional lamps, LED lamps have such advantages of lower energy consumption and a longer lifespan. LED lamps are therefore enjoying an increasingly higher market share.
However, with respect to structure to meet the demand for higher brightness, LED lamps must improve the configuration of the LEDs. When the number of LEDs reaches a certain scale, the lighted lamp will generate a high temperature, which may affect the lifespan and safety of the components. Hence, the heat extraction mechanism is a very important concern for high-brightness LED lamps.
In the prior-art LED lamp heat radiating structures, the LEDs are configured on a radiator base, and some heat radiating holes are configured on the periphery of the LED lamp housing to extract the hot air. However, such a heat radiating structure is a passive solution as it cannot forcibly and effectively remove the heat absorbed by the radiator base. The low heat radiating efficiency cannot meet the demand of high-brightness and high efficiency LED lamps.
There is another kind of prior-art LED lamp heat radiating structure, as shown in FIG. 1. It adds a cooling fan 12 at a corresponding position on the radiator base 11 of the LED lamp 10. When the cooling fan 12 is running, it will generate an airflow W to forcibly eject the hot air. On the spaced periphery of the LED lamp 10, air exit holes 14 and air inlet holes 15 are configured.
However, such a prior art LED lamp heat radiating structure still has the following problems. As the radiating surface 13 on the side of the radiator base 11 for configuration of the cooling fan 10 is planar, when the cooling fan 12 is running, the airflow W driven by the cooling fan 12 will hit the radiating surface 13 and then make a lateral turn and be ejected through the air exit holes 14 configured on the periphery of the LED lamp 10. However, as the air inlet holes 15 configured on the periphery of the LED lamp 10 are very close to the aforementioned air exit holes 14 (generally only approximately a 3cm spacing), the hot airflow W ejected from the air exit holes 14 will easily be absorbed again into the LED lamp 10 from the air inlet holes 15, or from the lateral side of the air exit holes 14, causing a circulation of the hot airflow W. As a result, it will be difficult for the cooling fan 10 to let in cool air, and the heat radiating efficiency as well as performance will definitely and greatly be affected.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, when the lamp set (such as a pendant lamp set) installed with the LED lamp 10 has a lampshade 16 to enclose the LED lamp 10, the ejected hot airflow W generated by the aforementioned prior-art LED lamp 10 will be blocked by the lampshade 16, causing an aggravated circulation of the hot airflow W. Hence, extraction of the hot air becomes more difficult.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.